LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S1 P6/Transcript
(Team RWBY is seen confronting the Grimm Humanoids as authorities take aim at the Grimm) ???:.... Shade: Why are you here? ???: Did I not state our presence clear enough? We're here to prove our existence. Yang: How? ???: You humans and Targhul have only been seeing us as rumors, even after all the people we've killed and eaten in recent time. Ghira: We don't see you as rumor. ???: Oh I know. I heard about how you killed one of our brothers in the woods. Spot: To be fair: He DID try to kill us first. ???: And yet, you put him down like a dog. Shade: He was a Grimm. Ghira: You're all nothing but killers! ???: *Smirk* Oh please, you and I are more similar than you think cat boy. Ghira: Cat boy?! Spot: Easy Ghira. Shade: Just who are you anyway? ???: You humans can refer to me as Akinari. Shade: Akinari? Akinari: Yes. Ruby: Now they have their own names? Yang: These guys just keep getting weirder and weirder. Akinari: Now then, onto business. (Akinari looks at the corpse he dragged in) Akinari: I was sent here to deliver a fair and friendly warning. (Akinari looks around at Team RWBY and the authorities) Akinari: We will say this once and once only! Your time as the dominant rulers of this world is coming to an end! Enjoy the time you have now because it is ALL you're gonna get! Shade:..... Akinari: Don't try to shoot us where we stand. We won't fall the way you want. (Akinari then looks directly at the heroes) Akinari: And don't think we'll forget about you. We'll be sure that when this place falls, you'll be there to watch. (Akinari then turns with the other Grimm and run off out of view) Ruby:.... Blake B: Now what? Spot: We need to call The Defenders. And quick. Yang: I'll get the emitter. *Runs off* Weiss:.... Shade: They.....They just walked right in. Ghira: How the hell did they get in to Atlas so easily? They should've been killed the moment they got through. Spot: You know how they work Ghira. They probably regenerated through it all. Ghira: Shit... Shade: Hey come on, The Defenders will know what to do! Spot: I hope so. Shade: They will, trust me! Weiss:...Let's just go and check to see if they got the emitter. Ghira: Right. (The group walks off back home before the scene shows Giorno and the other three watching them leave) Fugo: Weird. Mista: We really shouldn't be here Bruno. This isn't safe. Bruno: It's gonna be fine guys. As long as we can fight we'll survive. Giorno:..... Bruno: Giorno. Giorno: Hm? Bruno: Follow those people and see what they're doing. We're gonna try to find out more info about this place. Giorno: Right. (Giorno goes and follows after the heroes) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts